


Coffee Cups

by chrwrites



Series: Sprint Fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrwrites/pseuds/chrwrites
Summary: Marinette forgets how to function properly when she sees the new gorgeous barista of her favouirite coffee shop.Written for the LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge prompt: "Oh no, he's hot!"
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Sprint Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981153
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Coffee Cups

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! I'm posting this from my local Starbucks in order to be consistent with the work lol  
> Enjoy some sweet Lukanette content! :)

The small coffee shop she found on her way to college on a rainy day quickly became Marinette’s favourite place. The staff always welcomed every client with a genuine smile, it was her quiet corner in a hectic city like New York. Sometimes, when she missed her family too much, she would spend the whole afternoon after her courses there, just to feel something close to the familiar warmth home had. She became a regular, the employees knew her and they prepared her order just as soon as they saw her walk through the door. She had found her own piece of heaven in the chaos her college work brought her, not to mention that the coffee was great.

She had become so accustomed to that small café and it’s employees that when Rachel, the girl who usually stayed at the counter and sometimes spoiled her with a few more cookies than she’d ordered when she had a rough day at uni, told her that she was quitting the job, she felt somewhat sad, and she was sure that whoever was going to replace her would have never been as good as her.

At least, that’s what she thought until she walked into the café and saw _him_.

The boy standing at the counter had the most beautiful smile Marinette had ever seen, and he welcomed warmly her and Alya as they entered. He was tall and even through the apron that covered his figure, Marinette could see that he was pretty well-built. His jaw was sharp and it reminded her of some sculptures she had only seen in museums. _It was sculpted by Michelangelo himself._

His hair was short and black on the sides, and the longer part on the top was dyed blue and fell unruly on his forehead, right above his blue eyes.

His right brow was decorated with a black piercing, and his ears were embellished by black plugs and black rings on the superior part. His calm and cordial attitude contrasted his appearance and that’s what struck Marinette the most.

He was gorgeous.

“Good morning, what can I get for you today?”, he said, and his voice made him even more attractive than Marinette thought he already was, it was smooth and deep, and she would have listened to him talk forever. She kept staring at him, too mesmerized for the words to come out of her mouth.

Alya nudged at her and she shook herself from her thoughts, “Uh I… yes…”, she nodded, and the boy raised his eyebrow at her “And what can I serve you?” he repeated kindly.

Marinette mentally slapped herself. _Don’t make a fool of yourself, you’ve grown up now._

“Can I have…” _You? Your number? Please?_ “a Chanel Mercato, please?” she said, feeling her cheeks flaming when she realized what she had said. _Shit._

The boy gave her a confused look, “I’m afraid we don’t have that”.

“Oh! Yeah. S-sorry. I can’t function properly when – _a cute boy is looking at me the way you do_ – I haven’t had my coffee yet”, she gave an awkward smile trying to brush it off, “I meant a Caramel Macchiato. And a raspberry croissant. Please…”

The boy nodded and she looked at him as he wrote her order on a cup. A black snake was wrapped around his right forearm, its head reached the back of his hand right above his thumb, and Marinette wondered how his big hands would have felt if they were caressing her skin. And now that his gaze turned at her again and his lips were moving slowly, she wondered how could an action like this be so fascinating to her eyes. _Oh_ _wait- what did he say? Was he talking to her?_

Marinette got back to reality only when Alya poked at her side again.

“You know, as much as I’d like to keep looking at your pretty face, I have to serve other people. So, if you could give me your name…” he said, accompanying the words with a slow grin. He sounded so calm and collected but Marinette felt herself short-circuit at his words. Did he just call her pretty? _Breathe Marinette, it’s not like the most handsome boy you’ve ever seen called you anything. He’s just doing his job and he’s being polite. Just this. Get yourself together._

Marinette took a deep breath before she could speak again, and when she finally was ready to say her name, her mouth let out a gabbled “Ma-Ma-Marinette”, and she really wished the ground would swallow her up. As if she didn’t embarrass herself enough, she added, “And thank you??? You’re beautiful as well. I mean husb- I mean ho- pretty as well.” she blabbered. Oh, she wished she could sew her mouth shut now.

She winced and lowered her head, and she kept looking at the floor as she walked to the other side of the counter to grab her order. Alya, who was right next to her, burst into laughter as soon as they reached an empty table.

“Oh, I thought you stopped getting all worked up in front of cute boys! I kind of missed that”, she snickered.

Marinette didn’t say anything, she just put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. She really wanted to scream. What was happening to her? It wasn’t fair, she had just embarrassed herself in front of the cutest guy she had ever met. What did he think of her now? She missed Rachel already.

“This is bad, stop laughing!” she whined at her friend, who looked way too amused by her behaviour. She lifted her head to grab her cup and noticed that he had spelled her name in the way she said it to him.

 _Ma-Ma-Marinette_ was followed by a little winking smiley.

As exaggerating as it may sound, Marinette felt overwhelmed. She felt weak and all she could think of were those deep blue eyes that looked at her, and the smiley face he had drawn next to her name. She really needed to lay down for a moment.

“Please, tell me you didn’t skip class today because you couldn’t handle someone calling you pretty” Alya chocked on a laugh when Marinette complained to her on the phone that evening.

“I skipped just the first one!” she said, “I really needed to get myself together you know?” she groaned in frustration. “Have you seen him? I wasn’t expecting to see someone so gorgeous today and he called me pretty and I made a fool of myself in front of him!” she sighed.

What could she do now? She contemplated not going to that café anymore while she was laying down, but was it worth it? She didn’t want to give up that small piece of heaven she had found in New York, and she also wished she could make it up for that morning at least, and prove to the cute boy she wasn’t the stammering mess he met that day.

She also kind of hoped that he would forget about her the next day. Why was she like this?

After a whole 30-minute conversation where Alya tried to convince Marinette not to give up her favourite coffee spot, she decided she would have gone back to the café. He called her pretty after all, maybe she was making a big deal out of nothing. Who doesn’t get all awkward when they see someone as hot as that guy?

When she went back to the café the next day he was still the most gorgeous guy she’d ever seen. He smiled softly at her, and she looked around the place as she walked to the counter. Luckily, there wasn’t anyone behind her waiting to order and she could have the chance to talk to him calmly.

“What can I get for you today, Ma-Ma-Marinette?” he said, and his voice was as welcoming and warm as the day before, maybe even sweeter than the caramel macchiato she always got. This made the fact that he still remembered her sting a little less. _Calm_ _down Marinette, don’t mess it up this time._

“A C-Caramel Macchiato and a raspberry croissant, please” she said, mentally high fiving herself for not stammering too much this time.

He handed her the order with a smile and wished her a nice day; their hands brushed against each other for a moment before she grabbed her cup.

Marinette felt her insides go wobbly before she put her order on a table and sat down. She could still feel his gaze on her but that was probably her imagination. She grabbed her cup, and that’s when she noticed that he hadn’t written her name on it.

_I meant what I said the other day, you’re really beautiful -L._

Marinette’s eyes widened and she blinked as she examined the cup, making sure she’d read that correctly. His calligraphy was clear, and she pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t still dreaming. He called her beautiful this time.

And she had an initial! Not his name, but an L., that was a good starting point! Too bad the coffee shop didn’t give the employees name tags.

She flushed when she re-read her cup, and he smiled at her again before she left the café to get to class, this time there was something else distracting her from her lessons.

Marinette ended up looking forward to seeing him every day, sometimes they also managed to talk for a moment before another client needed to order; and she was the happiest when the cute barista smiled at her and handed her her order with a new phrase that made her start the day in the best way, it didn’t take long for her not to stammer around him anymore.

_I hope your day is as lovely as your eyes -L._

_Your smile is adorable -L._

After a whole week of getting cute messages on her coffee cups, Marinette felt like this was going nowhere. If he was really interested in her like he showed through all those messages, why didn’t he ask her out? Also, she got so engaged in their conversations she always ended up forgetting to ask for his name when they met.

“Are you going to do something about it?” Alya asked after Marinette spent another day complaining.

Marinette nodded tenaciously to answer her question, she needed to act this time.

The next day, when the blue haired boy asked her what he could get for her today, Marinette collected all the bravery she had in her body and said, “Oh, the usual. But add your number, and your name, too. Please.”

It was his turn to blush as Marinette held his gaze. He looked taken aback by her sudden burst of confidence, but he smiled when he grabbed a new cup. He looked even better with his cheeks pink, she thought. It took him longer than usual to write on her cup, and he winked at her when he handed her the order.

Along with his number, he had added another note.

_I’m free on Friday – Luka._

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: in Italy the meme "Chanel vs. Walmart" was changed to "Chanel vs. mercato del pesce", which means fish market and that's why I chose those words for Marinette to say since she's part Italian and she's studying fashion.  
> Also, does Luka's description remind you of something you've already seen? It was inspired by [this art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCRDNKuDRPO/), I really love his design and I needed to use it somewhere, especially since I have a weak spot for punk boys who are anything but edgy.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
